Once Upon A Star
by miss.death.paris
Summary: AU Un an que la Storybrooke Star a été proclamée. Que sont devenus les 10 aspirants artistes et les 4 membres du jury? Succès, amours, rivalités, déceptions et rêves brisées.
1. Prologue

**ONCE UPON A STAR**

**Disclaiming:** Toujours pas, non.

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Un an que la Storybrooke Star a été proclamée. Que sont devenus les 10 aspirants artistes et les 4 membres du jury? Succès, amours, rivalités, déceptions et rêves brisées.

**NA:** Voilà, je me suis enfin lancé dans la suite de _Once Upon A Song_. j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aimerez retrouvé tous les personnages.

**PROLOGUE**

"-Et votre storybrooke Star est..."

La phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. Un an. Un an qu'elle était passé de l'ombre à la lumière, vivant une aventure incroyable avec des gens qui étaient restés très chers à son coeur.

Sa vie était devenue un tourbillon. l'enregistrement de son premier single, puis de l'album, le premier show-case, les premières télés, le premier vrai concert et la tournée. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se poser. Cette fois était une des rares fois. Il était près d'une heure du matin, le soir-même elle avait donné un concert mémorable et l'adrénaline n'était pas encore retombé. Elle était donc étendue sur son lit mais parfaitement réveillée. Les images de ces douze derniers mois défilaient dans sa tête. Elle pensait à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie maintenant qu'elle était star.

"-Une star, sourit-elle mais suis-je une vraie artiste?"

On toqua à sa porte. Elle savait qui était la seule personne qui pouvait frapper à sa porte à cette heure tardive. Elle sauta de son lit et ouvrit avec enthousiasme.

"-Bonsoir Archie!

-Bonsoir Ruby. je me disais bien que tu ne dormais pas encore. Je me..."

Mais il ne put finir. la jeune femme l'avait attrapé par le col et plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Tais-toi et viens là!"

Et d'un geste sec, elle referma la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_L'histoire a l'air d'intéresser puisque vous êtes déjà une trentaine à avoir lu le prologue qui n'était qu'une petite mise en bouche. ;)_  
**

**_Déjà merci à vous et voici le premier chapitre! :)_**

**CHAPITRE 1**

"-Bae!"

Gold l'avait aperçu dans la foule débarquant du vol Londres-Boston et lui faisait de grand signe. A ses côtés, Belle souriait, attendrie de voir le grand producteur austère, craint et respecté si enthousiaste et souriant à l'arrivée de son fils.

"-Bonjour papa!

Gold serra son enfant contre son coeur, réalisant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il y a un an, il connaissait à peine son existence. Aujourd'hui, une vie sans lui lui paraissait inimaginable. Les trois mois de séparation qui venaient de s'écouler lui avaient paru interminable.

En retrait, Emma ne savait comment réagir. Les grandes effusions familiales cela n'avait jamais été son truc. Il faut dire qu'orpheline, ballottée de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, elle n'avait qu'une vague idée que ce que le concept "famille" signifiait. Alors elle se tenait là, piétinant d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée et ne savant quoi faire de ses mains. Belle voulut lui venir en aide et la salua chaleureusement:

-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Emma! Vous avez eu un bon vol?

-Excuse-moi, Emma, je suis bien impoli. Comment vas-tu? lui demanda Gold en se détournant momentanément de son fils.

-Très bien, monsieur, merci.

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, tu es quasiment de la famille, voyons!"

Cette fois, la jeune femme était définitivement mal à l'aise. Bae en était conscient et vint à son secours:

-Mais on n'est pas encore marié, hein! Et puis, on est d'abord là pour le boulot!

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Emma qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna Gold. Belle ne put étouffer un petit rire. Quelle drôle de famille ils formaient là!

Deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent alors timidement. La plus hardie osa s'approcher d'Emma.

-Bonjour, je peux vous demander un autographe et une photo?

-Hein? Moi? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es une star, Emma! répliqua Gold.

La jeune chanteuse prit alors le papier et le stylo que la fan lui tendait et signa d'un gribouillis maladroit.

-Et vous pouvez aussi..?La fan interrogeait Bae du regard.

-Heu... Oui.

Emma lui tendit le papier avec un regard moqueur qui signifiait "Tiens! Toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air plus malin que moi!". Les deux jeunes femmes firent aussi signer leur page de carnet par Belle et Gold . Mais pour lui, c'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose, le producteur en avait bien conscience et il avait signé dans un coin afin que les deux jeunes filles puissent le déchirer sans regret. Ce fut lui aussi qui prit quelques photos avec les téléphones portables des deux fans.

La fin de l'émission n'avait pas émoussé leurs sentiments ni leur rêve. Emma et Bae s'étaient mis très vite au travail, écrit plusieurs chansons ensemble et créé leur duo, _Headache_. Vivant dans le minuscule studio d'Emma, ils avaient trouvé quelques petits boulots à côté pour pouvoir vivre en peu plus que d'amour, d'eau fraîche et de musique. Gold leur avait bien proposé de les héberger et de subvenir à leurs besoins, "Pour qu'ils puissent se consacrer uniquement à leurs compos" avait-il argué mais ils avaient refusé. Ils pouvaient et devaient s'assumer seuls. Le producteur en avait été contrarié. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son fils, il tenait à racheter sa conduite égoïste et rattraper le temps perdu. mais Bae n'était déjà plus un petit garçon, il avait presque 19 ans maintenant et sa propre vie à vivre. Il n'avait pas à la mettre de côté pour compenser les erreurs passées de son père.

Quand ils avaient mis leurs premiers titres en ligne sur Internet, le succès avait été modeste mais d'estime. Ils avaient conquis la presse spécialisé et le duo compta vite un bon groupe de fans fidèles. Leurs premiers concerts dans des bars, pubs et petites salles réputées avaient fait grandir leur réputation. Si le cercle rock les avait d'abord accueilli avec scepticisme, "Des participants à un télé-crochet télévisuel? Mouais...", ils avaient su très rapidement les charmer aussi.

Un célèbre animateur d'une radio anglaise était tombé fou amoureux d'eux, professionnellement parlant bien sûr, et les avait durant plusieurs semaines diffusé en masse dans son émission du soir. La sauce avait prise et très vite _Headache_ devint les stars des jeunes londoniens branchés.

Malgré la cour que leur firent alors de nombreuses maison de production, Bae et Emma restèrent fidèle à Gold et son label. Quand il avait planifié cette mini-tournée en Angleterre, les deux jeunes gens avaient été excités comme des puces. L'Angleterre, patrie des Beatles, des Rolling Stones, d'Oscar Wilde...

"-Et des Spice Girls! s'enthousiasma Emma. Quoi? C'est ma génération! Et elles ont marqué la pop anglaise! se justifia t-elle devant le regard sceptique de son homme.

Kilian avait dû mal à émerger. la soirée avait encore été bien arrosée. Trop sans doute. Un tambour battait la mesure dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les événements de la veille.

"-Un café fort et deux aspirines?

-Ce serait parfait, Darling.

-Et un café, un!"

Wendy disparut dans la cuisine. Kilian se dit que derrière ses attitudes fofolles, il avait bien de la chance d'être tombé sur une femme comme elle, raisonnable au bon moment et toujours de bonne humeur. Il ne le cachait pas, pour lui cela n'avait d'abord été qu'une amourette sans avenir. Juste un mec qui avait acquis une petite notoriété en passant à la télé qui s'amusait avec une fan un peu hystérique et plutôt mignonne. Mais Wendy avait su s'incruster et s'imposer dans sa vie. Y amenant une stabilité auquel il ne s'attendait pas et surtout, contre toute attente, qu'il appréciait.

Kilian n'allait pas abandonner ses vieilles habitudes du jour au lendemain. Il aimait sortir, boire plus que de raison avec ses potes et flirter avec de jolies filles, sans aller plus loin. Wendy l'acceptait mais savait aussi mettre les limites quand il fallait. Derrière ses airs de fille délurée et immature se cachait une jeune femme plus réfléchie et maligne qui savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait par la ruse et la douceur.

"-Oh! Et tu as reçu le scénario! Je l'ai posé sur la table de nuit!"

Kilian tâtonna sur le petit meuble posé près de sa tête et tomba sur une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft. Il l'ouvrit, la tête encore dans un léger brouillard. Wendy arriva avec le mug de café et posa le verre avec les deux cachets effervescents déjà entrain de se dissoudre.

-Merci, darling.

Il avala le verre d'eau avec une grimace mais quelques secondes après, il se sentait déjà mieux. Le tambour frappait bien moins fort dans sa tête. Il commença à lire les premières lignes.

Sa carrière de chanteur n'avait pas démarré comme il l'aurait espéré après _La Storybrooke Star_ mais cela lui avait ouvert des portes auxquels il n'avait pas songé auparavant. Son physique de beau gosse bad boy avait tapé dans l'oeil d'un réalisateur qui lui avait proposé un petit rôle dans sa comédie romantique. Que quelques minutes à l'écran mais il avait fait forte impression. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier rôle d'un buddies movie à la _Very Bad Trip_ que l'on lui proposait. Et d'après les premières lignes, ça semblait plutôt bon. Pas le chef d'oeuvre du siècle bien sûr mais drôle, sympa et avec quelques jolies petites nénettes à coup sûr.

"-Il va bientôt être 18h. Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche, ça te réveillera et te remettra les idées en place avant d'y aller.

-On doit vraiment y aller? tenta t-il de négocier.

-Oui et pas de discussion, monsieur. Allez, zou! A la douche! Tu commences à sentir mauvais!

-Vraiment? le regard se fit trouble. Il se leva et s'avança à pas de loup de la jeune femme qui gloussa.

-Kilian! On n'a pas le temps!

-On a toujours le temps pour ça, darling.

Et sur ce, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui, frôlant ses seins.

-Alors? je sens mauvais?

-Oui, terriblement. Tu pues la bière, la clope et la sueur.

-Et je suis sûr que ça ne te dégoûte pas tant que ça"

Il la retourna et l'embrassa avec fougue. Très vite, ils roulaient sur le lit et Wendy envoyait valser ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce.

Aurore peaufinait son maquillage. Un peu plus de blush sur ses joues et de rose sur ses lèvres.

"-Camoufler la misère." pensa t-elle amère.

Mais ce soir, elle devait faire bonne figure, montrer que tout roulait pour elle depuis la fin de l'émission. Elle était courtisée de partout. Musique, cinéma, mode, publicités... Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais elle n'acceptait pas tout et n'importe quoi. Elle prenait son temps pour prendre les meilleures décisions pour sa carrière.

-Qui essayes-tu de convaincre? se réprimanda t-elle. Son regard se voila de tristesse.

Elle réajusta son décolleté et se leva. le sol parut tanguer un moment. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il devait lui en rester quelque part. Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac, sa trousse de toilettes. Rien. Elle s'énerva soudain. Il en restait un peu, elle en était sûre! Elle vida ses tiroirs, laissant leurs contenus s'amonceler sur le sol. Mais toujours rien. L'angoisse la prit à la gorge. Elle eut du mal à respirer tout à coup.

Soudain elle se rappela. Elle fouilla un moment dans sa tête d'oreiller et en sortit le précieux petit sachet.

Mulan frappa à la porte d'Aurore. Elle attendit de longues secondes mais personne ne répondait. Elle frappa un peu plus fort et peu plus longuement. Il lui sembla entendre des pas derrière la porte mais on ne lui ouvrait toujours pas.

"-Aurore! elle donna plusieurs coups appuyés, Aurore! C'est Mulan! Ouvre!

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, le visage de la jeune femme apparut.

-Oui, oui, je suis là. Arrête de cogner comme ça! Tu veux ameuter tout l'immeuble ou quoi?"

Mulan força l'entrée. L'appartement était à peu près en ordre mais l'air hagard d'Aurore ne la trompa pas.

-Tu as encore pris de cette cochonnerie? Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter.

-J'ai arrêté! C'était juste un petit remontant, pour ce soir seulement.

-C'est toujours le même refrain, Aurore. Mulan soupira. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. Dépêche-toi de finir de t'habiller et on y va. Passe-toi un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage aussi.

-Et Philippe?"

Le jeune homme émergeait seulement. Il n'était pas dans son lit mais allongé par terre au milieu de canettes de bières vides, de cartons de pizzas sales et de mégots jetés à même le sol. Le minuscule appartement était dans un état de saletés repoussant.

"-Roger! Roger! Tu étais censé faire le ménage!"

Mais son coloc ne répondit pas. Soit il était sorti, soit il se trouvait quelque part ici dans un état encore plus lamentable que lui. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Sûrement encore une nuit à boire, fumer et baiser, excusez le terme, des filles faciles attirées par son statut d'ancien candidat de _La Storybrooke Star_. Mais l'aura s'estompait. C'était il y a près d'un an maintenant. Il n'avait pas gagné et n'avait rien fait de notable depuis. Ils l'avaient laissé tombé, se concentrant sur ceux qui avaient le plus de potentiel. Ruby, la grande gagnante bien sûr, Belle la petite protégée de Gold, Mary-Margaret miss perfection et le duo écoeurant Emma/Bae, le fils à son papa.

-Tous des pistonnés, maugréa t-il. Il aurait du coucher avec Gold ou Archie. Il ricana à cette idée.

Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la douche. Ce soir, c'était les grandes retrouvailles et il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde. retrouver un instant la douce sensation des jours idylliques d'il y a plus d'un an.

Mary-Margaret pressait James.

"-Ils sont sûrement déjà arrivé! Dépêche-toi!

-Leur avion atterrissait à 17h. Le temps qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement, on a largement le temps! objecta le jeune homme.

Mais cela ne la calma pas . Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait dire "Ne me cherche pas, mec!" et continua de courir dans tous les sens. Elle avait prévu une petite fête pour le retour d'Emma et Bae. Belle lui avait passé les clefs de leur appartement que le couple lui avait laissé.Tous les anciens de la _Storybrooke Star_ devait être là. Mais rien n'était près. Du moins de l'avis de Mary-Margaret. James, attendri par l'angoisse de sa petite amie, l'enlaça dans son dos. Elle se débattit d'abord, agacée, mais capitula très vite.

-Tu as fait un travail merveilleux. Cette fête sera très réussie et grâce à toi."

Et il plaqua de petits baisers dans le cou délicat de sa compagne.

La sonnette retentit soudain.

-Ce sont eux! Aaaah! Et je n'ai pas sorti les verres!

-Va ouvrir, je finis de tout installer."


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de Once Upon A Star, suite de Once Upon A Song.**_

_**Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue. Les intrigues n'avancent pas encore beaucoup mais quelques pistes sont données. Soyez patients et continuer à me suivre, please! ;)**_

_**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours, même négatifs, c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'améliorer! :D**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

"-Je passe devant, c'est moi qui ai les clefs. Tu m'accompagnes, Eli?

Belle se faufila entre Emma et Bae et monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivie plus lentement par Gold. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur dans le petit immeuble ancien.

Portant leur sac, les deux arrivés montèrent plus péniblement les trois étages

-Elle aurait pu au moins prendre un sac marmonna Emma.

Ils furent surpris de voir que leur porte était encore fermée quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier. Emma posa son bagage sur le sol et pouusa la porte.

"-Belle? Gold? Vous ne faîtes rien de compromettant là-dedans?"

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. La jeune femme et Bae s'interrogèrent du regard et se décidèrent à entrer.

"-SURPRISE!"

La lumière les aveugla et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour distinguer les silhouettes qui se précipitaient sur eux.

-Mais vous êtes malades! s'écria Emma.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir!

Et Mary-Margaret de serrer Emma sur son coeur.

-C'est à toi que l'on doit tout ça, avoues?

La jeune femme lui lança un demi-sourire entendue.

-Elle a été un vrai tyran pendant deux semaines! s'exclama James en prenant un air de chien battu.

-Pauvre de toi! ironisa Bae.

-Alors? C'était comment?

-Oh, ce n'était pas aussi grand et fou que pour toi, Ruby. C'est toi la grande star je te rappelle.

-Oui, mais Londres! ça devait être trop génial!

-Bonjour, Emma. Heureux de vous revoir.

-Archie!

Emma sa jeta avec plaisir dans les bras de l'ancien juré et professeur de chant. Toujours disponible, encourageant et chaleureux, elle gardait un bon souvenir de leurs séances de travail. Aujourd'hui, il s'occupait à plein temps de Ruby, à la fois manager et professeur particulier.

Les retrouvailles durèrent de longues minutes. Emma et Bae firent le tour de l'appartement (et ce fut vite fait car il faisait tout juste 25 mètres carré) pour saluer tout le monde. Ils étaient tous là sauf Cora et Régina qui étaient excusées. Depuis leur réconciliation et apaisée par sa liaison avec Graham, la chanteuse lyrique avait repris les récitals exceptionnels, managée de nouveau par sa mère.

Ils réalisaient que c'étaient la première fois depuis un an qu'ils étaient (presque) tous réunis. Et il en éprouvaient une grande joie et excitation. Même Philippe. Sa rancoeur lorsqu'il était seul et plongé dans ses idées noires avait laissé place à une douce chaleur entouré de ses neuf anciens camarades. Aurore était pâle et un peu trop maigre. Mulan semblait même la soutenir. Une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le coeur. Leur ménage à trois n'avait pas résisté à la vraie vie. Enfin surtout aux parents d'Aurore. Elle venait d'une famille de la haute, père chirurgien cardiaque, mère à la tête de son agence de pub. La jeune femme avait plus été élevée par ses gouvernantes que par ses parents eux-mêmes mais ceux-ci s'octroyaient encore le droit de décider ce qui était convenable ou non pour leur fille. Et un triangle amoureux n'était définitivement pas ce qu'ils considéraient comme quelque chose de convenable! Alors subtilement mais sûrement, ils avaient éloigné Aurore de Mulan et de lui. Jusqu'à ce que cette histoire n'ait semblé jamais existé. Mais réunis ainsi tous les trois, pour la première depuis des mois, cela ravivait les sentiments et l'électricité était palpable dans l'air quand les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent à aller saluer leur ancien amant.

Belle s'agaçait dans son coin. Elle n'était pas idiote et se rendait bien compte que Gold se dérobait à ses baisers et ses étreintes depuis le début de la soirée. Non, en fait cela avait commencé bien avant la soirée.

Leurs premières semaines ensemble avaient été idylliques. Belle avait emménagé très vite chez son amant. Si ses parents avaient d'abord accueilli leur nouveau "gendre" avec suspicion, l'amour sincère que celui-ci portait à leur fille avait fini par les convaincre. Et ils savaient Belle intelligente et raisonnable. Si tel était son souhait!

Mais très vite, Gold avait commencé à changer: plus distant, plus froid. Il avait espacé de plus en plus leurs sorties publiques. la jeune femme avait d'abord craint que ses sentiments pour elle se soient émoussés ou pire, qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une autre. mais par Emma et Bae elle avait appris la vraie raison: dans le métier, on raillait le producteur en couple avec sa (très) jeune protégée. De sous-entendus graveleux en hostilité à peine voilée, les attaques faisaient douter l'homme pourtant amoureux. Belle avait beau essayer de crever l'abcès, il refusait la discussion et s'éloignait indubitablement.

Ruby remarqua l'air triste de son amie et s'approcha discrètement. Sa victoire, l'enregistrement de l'album, la tournée les avaient un peu éloignés mais elles n'avaient jamais rompu le contact. SMS, Skype, Facebook, tous les nouveaux moyens de communication leur avait permis de rester proches malgré la distance et le temps.

-"ça ne va pas ma douce?

-Si, si. Belle se força à sourire mais cela ne parvint pas à duper son amie.

-On ne me l'a fait pas à moi! Dis-moi tout ou je te cogne!

Belle rit de bon coeur pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Plus tard, promis. Là, c'est la soirée d'Emma et de Bae.

-Ok, mais je te préviens, n'essaye pas de noyer le poisson, je n'oublierai pas.

-Dis-moi quand tu as un moment de libre pour tes anciennes amies dans ton emploi du temps surchargé et ton heure sera mon heure!"

Ruby lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.

"-Une chanson! Une chanson!"

Mary-Margaret tentait d'entraîner les autres à réclamer aux Headache une de leurs nouvelles compositions. James se joignit à elle avec bon coeur et donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Kilian pour l'inciter à faire de même.

-Oh ça va! je n'ai plus 12 ans!

-Pour Mary-Margaret, gros lourd!

Leur relation s'était certes apaisée mais une pointe de rivalité et d'animosité résistait entre ces deux-là. Wendy lança un sourire à son homme et reprit "Une chanson! Une chanson! "en coeur avec Mary. Kilian soupira et se résigna. Bientôt tous s'était joint à la jeune femme très heureuse de son coup.

-Ok, ok! Calmez-vous, foule en délire! ironisa Emma.

Bae attrapa sa guitare et ils se lancèrent dans une version acoustique de leur dernière création. Gold n'était pas peu fier de son fils qui était vraiment talentueux malgré son jeune âge. Philippe sentit de nouveau le ressentiment et un peu de jalousie aussi lui enserraient le coeur mais tout s'envola et il oublia où il était et avec qui quand la main d'Aurore prit timidement la sienne. Kilian trouvait le jeune couple/duo un peu trop mièvre. Il aurait mis un peu plus de crasse et de rock bien gras dans leur chanson. Ruby quant à elle fut soudain prise d'une crise de panique.

La soirée s'était terminée tard dans la nuit. Gold et Archie s'était éclipsé discrètement, laissant les "jeunes" entre eux. L'alcool avait coulé à flot et sans conteste Kilian fut couronné comme celui qui tenait le plus les substances alcoolisées. La musique avait résonné longtemps dans le petit appartement. Ils avaient formé des duos, des trios, des collégiales pour reprendre les chansons des uns ou des autres ou des reprises d'autres artistes. Wendy elle-même s'était prise au jeu et avait offert à l'assistance une reprise mémorable de _Bring Me To Life_ d'Evanescence avec son même Kiki qui fit mine de vomir quand Mary et James se lancèrent dans une version jazzy de _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_. mais un énième coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Wendy le calma. Il commençait à en avoir assez que tous prennent ses reins pour une aire de jeu!

"-Ruby! Tu n'as encore rien chanté! s'exclama soudain Belle.

-Oh, vous devez en avoir marre de m'entendre...

-Mais non, pourquoi?

-Allez, Rub'! Une chanson! Une chanson!

-Et la voilà qui recommence... Kilian se cacha vite les reins de ses bras avant la réaction de sa copine ou de James.

-Ok. Tu connais _Sweet Escape_, Bae?

-Pas de problème, répondit-il en ajustant sa guitare, Go, Ruby!

A 10h, Emma et Bae dormaient dans leur lit. A son pied, enveloppés dans une couette, Mary-Margaret et James dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sur le canapé, Ruby et Belle tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir à deux sans envoyer en valser une sur le sol. Kilian et Wendy s'étaient fait un lit de fortune avec les manteaux et des pulls, sûrement pris dans l'armoire des locataires, dans le coin cuisine. Aurore, Mulan et Philippe étaient lovés dans les bras des uns des autres dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Emma fut la première à se réveiller, la bouche pâteuse et avec un bon mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain en enjambant les corps. Quand elle alluma la lumière de la pièce une douleur cuisante la prit derrière les yeux et elle l'éteignit rapidement en grognant. Elle farfouilla quelques minutes dans l'armoire et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, un tube d'aspirine. Elle s'en servit deux dans un grand verre d'eau et avala le tout avec une grimace. Elle profita également qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain pour se brosser rapidement les dents.

Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine préparer un café bien fort pour toute la tribu. Hélas le chemin était malaisé avec Kilian étalé de tout son long dans l'espace étroit. Sa copine avait au moins le bons sens d'être recroquevillé en chien de fusil dans le coin! Emma se résolut à pousser énergiquement l'énergumène qui se contenta de maugréer sans se réveiller.

La jeune femme se concentrait sur sa cafetière quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière un nez se perdre dans sa chevelure.

"-J'espère que c'est toi Bae sinon il va y avoir un nez cassé et quelques côtes brisées.

-C'est moi.

-Ouf! Un moment j'ai crains que ce put être Kilian!

-Qu'il essaye seulement de te toucher.

-Oh j'adore quand tu joues les gros machos!

Et elle plaqua un gros smack sur la bouche du jeune homme.

L'odeur du café réveilla peu à peu le petit groupe, dans un état de fraîcheur plus ou moins entamé. Quand chacun eut son mug de café à la main, installés autour d'une assiette de viennoiseries, ils ne parlèrent pas ou peu, savourant juste le plaisir d'être de nouveau simplement réunis tous les dix autour d'un petit déjeuner.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bon, malgré mon voeu pieu, je n'ai pas été plus rapide pour écrire ce chapitre 3. Je dirai même qu'il a accouché dans la douleur. Donc désolée, il est nul, bâclé et sans intérêt mais si je ne le poste pas maintenant, je n'avancerai jamais donc voilà. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Je ne vous promets pas de l'écrire plus vite par contre.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Les bravos s'éternisaient. Droite, digne et impassible, Régina savourait intérieurement ce moment. Elle salua le public debout qui l'ovationnait depuis plusieurs minutes. En coulisses, Cora regardait sa fille avec les yeux brillants. Enfin elle retrouvait le succès et les honneurs qu'elle méritait. Elle. Cora.

"-Tu as été merveilleuse, Régina.

-Merci, mère.

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans la voix de la manager et la chanteuse n'était pas dupe. Depuis quelques temps, son comportement avait changé. elle se mettait en avant, dénigrait sa fille par de petites remarques perfides dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste des piques qui ébranlaient Régina quand elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Bien sûr, ton air de la Nuit était un peu faible mais vu tes problèmes passés, ce n'est pas étonnant."

Et voilà! Typique de Cora.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours Graham dans sa vie. Graham, calme, autoritaire quand il le fallait et qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionné même par le duo terrible mère/fille. Régina se souvenait maintenant de toutes ces petites choses de Cora contre Graham: les remarques l'air de rien, les plannings qui ne correspondaient jamais pour qu'ils puissent se voir. La question maintenant était de savoir pourquoi.

Mais elle remit à plus tard la confrontation avec sa mère. Pour le moment les mondanités battaient son plein. le gratin du gratin était venu l'applaudir ce soir car elle était venue exprès pour un grand sommet réunissant les chefs d'états les plus influents du monde. Ce soir elles rencontraient présidents, femmes (ou maris) de présidents, diplomates, ministres. Chacun avait un mot élogieux sur son talent si rare, son élégance majestueuse, sa voix toujours si belle (malgré les années et le fâcheux incident n'osaient-ils pas préciser mais Régina l'entendait quand même). Ce soir, la Reine c'était elle.

Cora suivait la scène en haut d'un grand escalier. Elle ne quittait pas sa fille virevoltant de gens importants à d'autres gens plus importants, leur offrant à tous son plus beau sourire. Sa fille était sa plus belle réussite. Elle était fière. Et en même temps, une petite rancoeur, une pointe de jalousie peut-être lui pinçait le coeur. Cela aurait pu être elle, quelques années auparavant bien sûr. Elle s'était donné toutes ses chances de réussir et avait travaillé dur. mais le couperet était tombé: cruel, froid et sans appel. Pas assez de talent. Chanteuse de choeur. Reléguée aux troisièmes rôles. Une humiliation cuisante pour une jeune femme aux grandes ambitions qui avait déjà planifié toute sa vie.

Alors elle avait tout abandonné, épouser ce fils de milliardaire destiné à reprendre l'entreprise de papa. Au moins son avenir financier était-il assuré. puis elle était née. Une ravissante petite fille qui ne pouvait porter qu'un nom de reine. Et très vite, le don qui devint de plus en plus évident. le don, la grâce qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu. mais Régina, sa fille, aurait le destin qu'elle n'avait pu avoir. Et rien ne se mettrait sur le chemin. Cora y veillerait.

Ce fameux soir sur la scène du Metropolitan Opera de New-York fut la jour le plus horrible de la vie de Cora. Plus terrible que le jour où elle-même avait vu ses ambitions brisés. Régina avait eu le don mais elle n'avait pas les épaules solides pour supporter tout ce qu'il impliquait. Elle était trop fragile. Cora elle, aurait su gérer. Quelle ironie! Sans son don, sa fille ne valait plus rien, elle n'était qu'une loque pleurnicheuse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait reprendre sa place. Si elle ne gâchait pas tout encore une fois. Elle devait rester la femme forte et froide qu'elle était devenue. Et pour cela Cora devait se débarrasser définitivement de ce Graham.

"-Accueillez avec moi Ruby. Ruby!"

Tout sourire la jeune star entra sur le plateau télé grand sourire et gestes amples de la main en direction du public déchaîné. D'un pas assuré et déjà rompue à l'exercice, elle rejoignit le présentateur d'un talk show comme un autre, lui serra la main et s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'invité.

"-Alors, ma petite Ruby...

Encore et toujours le tutoiement direct, la familiarité et les adjectifs qualificatifs comme "petite" accolés à son nom. Elle était "leur" Ruby;leur produit. Après tout c'était grâce à eux qu'elle était là. Grâce à la télé. Grâce aux téléspectateurs. Grâce à la chaîne télé de Storybrooke et grâce à la maison de disques qui l'avait pris sous son aile après sa victoire et qui lui avait donné un chèque d'avance sur recettes conséquent. Elle ne s'appartenait plus et encore moins artistiquement parlant. Fringues, déclarations, sourire, tout devait d'abord être examiné et validé par "son" équipe. En fait, elle avait plus l'impression que c'était elle qui travaillait pour eux. Et pas question de dévier de la route.

L'interview n'aborda que des thèmes futiles et des questions mille fois posées déjà. Ruby y répondait avec humour et bonne humeur mais à l'intérieur elle bouillait. Tous la prenaient pour une jolie poupée modelée, façonnée, stéréotypée par une émission télé. Certes elle avait un sacré brin de voix et une personnalité affirmée mais tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas composé les dix titres de son album. Elle n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire sur leurs choix.

La plupart des chansons avaient déjà été écrites et composées avant même la fin de la Storybrooke Star. Formatées pour convenir à n'importe quel candidat qui aurait pu gagner. Juste une version différente selon si l'interprète aurait été une fille ou un garçon. Elle avait du se soumettre. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'Emma ou Belle auraient su tenir tête et imposer leurs styles, leurs univers et leurs propres compos. Même Mary-Margaret avait su montrer un sacré caractère quand à la sortie du jeu la production avait voulu lui faire tenir le rôle de la douce romantique aux chansons sirupeuses. Aujourd'hui son album jazz était prêt à sortir et les premières critiques de la presse spécialisée étaient élogieuses.

Ruby n'avait pas su s'y prendre et voilà maintenant qu'elle était prise au piège.

Dès qu'elle quitta le plateau télé, son sourire de façade s'effaça. Archie l'attendait dans sa loge.

"-Tu as été parfaite, mon coeur. Comme d'habitude.

-Oh oui! Le parfait petit robot! ironisa la jeune femme.

La mine déconfite de son manager l'agaça. Elle avait l'envie irrépressible de lui faire mal.

-Je sors ce soir.

-Encore? je me disais que nous aurions pu nous faire une soirée tranquille, rien que tous les deux.

-Que les choses soient claires, Archie. On couche ensemble de temps en temps, c'est sympa mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami. C'est juste quand j'ai envie ou que je n'ai rien de mieux sous la main. Et ce soir je n'ai pas envie et je compte trouver mieux."

Touché coulé. Archie était à terre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il montre un peu plus de caractère, qu'il la brutalise même pour la punir de ce qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure. Mais il se contentait de la regarder avec son air de chien battu. Elle l'aurait giflé.

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements sans prêter attention à lui et enfila la robe la plus provocante qu'elle avait amené, retoucha son maquillage et sortit sans un mot ni un regard.

Régina était blottie dans les bras de Graham. Plus tôt dans la journée elle l'avait presque supplié au téléphone de la rejoindre. Avant lui, l'idée même de quémander un peu de tendresse à un homme lui aurait donné la nausée. Mais le jeune réalisateur avait sur elle un regard franc, honnête et sans ne ressentait pas le besoin de jouer la femme froide et distante avec lui. même si elle le faisait toujours de temps en temps pour l'exciter un peu. Elle était rentrée de New-York deux jours plus tôt et l'euphorie de ce moment unique s'était estompée, la laissant de nouveau face à ses doutes et ses questions.

"-Quelque chose te tracasse.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation. A elle de décider si elle voulait en parler ou non.

-Ma mère, soupira t-elle. Elle redevient celle que j'ai connu autrefois, avant...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il lui était encore douloureux de mettre des mots sur l'accident qui avait mis un terme à sa carrière, du moins un se met en avant, s'octroie toute la gloire et elle ne manque pas une occasion de me rabaisser. pas que j'y accorde une importance, du moins pas autant qu'avant. ma carrière et mon heure de gloire sont derrière moi, je m'amuse juste aujourd'hui. Mais je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout ça. J'avais tort. Et ça gâche tout le plaisir que j'ai à retrouver la scène et le public.

Son regard s'était voilé.

-Hé! Je suis là maintenant. Et je ne la laisserait pas te refaire du mal.

-Mon preux chevalier! souffla t-elle en prenant un air soumis.

-Non, je ne suis qu'un petit réalisateur minable, souviens-toi.

-Oui mais un petit réalisateur minable très sexy."

Elle roula sur lui et s'abandonna dans ses bras.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Voilà le chapitre 4. Comme vous le constatez depuis le chapitre précédent, chaque chapitre ne fera intervenir qu'un ou deux persos ou groupes de persos pour les couples. Je sais que certains seront frustrés de ne pas retrouver leur(s( perso(s) préféré(s) plusieurs chapitres durant. Mais à la différence de Once Upon A Song, les personnages ne vivant plus ensemble et ayant chacun leurs propres aventures ou mésaventures, je préfère me concentrer sur de petits groupes à chaque chapitre au lieu de les faire tous intervenir dans chaque et du coup survoler les intrigues et surtout risquer de ne plus rien comprendre.**_

_**Mais rassurez-vous, je n'oublie personne te je les ferai se retrouver tous ensemble un moment ou un autre. ;) **_

_**Merci de vos retours, critiques positives ou négatives.**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

Belle s'était levée tôt. Sa nuit avait été agitée et son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Mais elle devait être en forme, aujourd'hui elle rentrait en studio enregistrer, enfin, son premier album.

Elle avait préféré prendre son temps et la stratégie de Gold avait été de ne pas noyer sa protégée dans la vague Storybrooke Star. Ruby avait été la première bien sûr à sortit son premier titre puis son album, privilège de la gagnante. Emma et Baelfire avait suivi leur propre voie avec leur duo Headache et la réalisation de leur quatre titres au succès prometteur. Enfin Mary-Margaret s'apprêtait à sortir dans ces tout prochain jour son album jazz accompagnée par James sur certaines composition et au piano. "Un trop gros embouteillage d'albums estampillés "Storybrooke Star" risquait de lasser le public", lui répétait Gold. De toute façon, elle avait préféré prendre son temps. Pour trouver les bonnes chansons, les bons musiciens. Elle voulait être une artiste appréciée et reconnue, pas un simple produit issu d'une émission télé. Et elle ne savait que trop bien qu'en tant que compagne du célèbre producteur d'Ice Record, on l'attendait au tournant.

"Sa compagne, oui mais pour combien de temps encore?" lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Eli s'éloignait inexorablement. Depuis quelques jours tous les prétextes étaient bons pour déserter jusqu'à leur lit commun. "Je me le très tôt demain, je ne voudrai pas te réveiller. je dormirai sur le canapé", "Ma jambe est douloureuse ce soir, dans ce cas le canapé à toujours était plus confortable".

Cela lui rappelait qu'il se confiait peu à elle sur sa vie d'avant. Pourtant elle l'avait maintes fois interrogé sur l'accident de voiture qui l'avait laissé infirme. Mais il éludait toujours la question. Comme si il désirait la garder à bonne distance de sa vie.

"-Il regrette, pensa t-elle, Il regrette d'être allé trop vite avec moi. Ses sentiments se sont émoussés. Tout était amplifié par l'isolement et la proximité pendant l'émission. Aujourd'hui il a compris qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment, c'était juste un coup de coeur passager pour une jolie poupée insolente... Non! Belle fut soudain plus résolue, Nos sentiments sont réels et forts. Ce sont les médisances et les jalousies qui le font douter. Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire."

Gold écoutait à peine ses collaborateurs qui tentaient de le convaincre de signer un nouveau talent très prometteur.

"-Eli, vous ne nous écoutez pas, souffla l'un deux, excédé.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous disperser. Nous avons déjà assez d'artistes à suivre et promouvoir. Notre métier n'est pas seulement de les trouver mais de les accompagner, d'être à leurs côtés à chaque étape. Je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible en multipliant les contrats.

-Oui bien sûr... Enfin cela vous poserait moins de problème peut-être si cela était votre soeur, votre voisin ou je ne sais qui de votre connaissance.

L'attaque était claire et sans ambiguïté. Le regard du producteur se fit froid et dur. Il fixa son interlocuteur de longues secondes sans dire un mot. La température de la pièce avait chuté d'un coup de plusieurs degrés et chacun, excepté Gold bien sûr, se dandinaient mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

-Je n'aime pas vos allusions, Greg. Alors soyons clairs: oui, nos dernières disons "recrues" sont le groupe de mon fils et sa petite amie Emma et bien sûr Belle ma compagne. Mais osez me dire dans les yeux que ce ne sont pas parmi les jeunes artistes les plus prometteurs que le label ait signé depuis des années. Une objection à cela?

Les trois autres personnes gardèrent le silence.

-Bien. Alors le sujet est clos. Est-bien clair?

Si deux hochèrent la tête, Greg reste immobile.

-Pour tout le monde? Le ton de Gold était sans appel.

Greg tourna la tête lentement, le défia du regard et répondit:

-Très clair."

Eli n'était pas dupe. Greg remettait en question ses compétences et son impartialité. Il savait qu'il montait les autres employés du label contre lui, sapait sa réputation dans le milieu et dans la presse spécialisée. Pour prendre sa place bien évidemment. Ice record était son bébé, le travail de toute sa vie. Il ne le laissera pas aux mains de ce petit con arriviste. Face à ces trois blancs-becs il avait su réaffirmer sa position et son autorité. Pour cette fois. Mais il commençait à être fatigué par cette guerre interne incessante. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire même si cela lui crevait le coeur.

Mary-Margaret avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Aujourd'hui sortait son tout premier album de pop/jazz. Sur la pochette la jeune femme posait dans une robe noire toute simple, son jolie visage encadré de ses cheveux noirs coupés courts mettant en valeur ses longs cils et sa bouche rouge vermeil.

"-Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop osé ce rouge à lèvres? Et cette position, buste en avant? C'est un peu provocant, non?

-Tu es sublime et sexy. Assume.

James planta un baiser sur la bouche de sa compagne. Comme il était fier d'elle! Il se contentait de n'être "que" le musicien de l'ombre. Elle prenait bien mieux la lumière que lui de toute façon.

Le petit label de jazz "Black Cat Record" qui avait signé la chanteuse avait organisé une séance de dédicace dans un magasin spécialisé. Bien sûr Mary-Margaret n'aurait pas le succès de Ruby et ne déclencherait pas la même effervescence mais au vu de la petite foule qui l'attendait déjà, elle avait déjà gagné son pari.

En un an, Mary-Margaret avait gagné en assurance et en caractère. Elle l'avait prouvé en refusant les offres pourtant plus alléchante des gros labels au profit de ce petit label qui lui laissait plus de libertés et de pouvoir de décisions. Mais elle restait ce moineau fragile et c'est cela qui émouvait les gens. Et encore plus lorsque sortait de ce corps frêle cette voix puissante et magnifique.

Elle souffla un bon coup, serra la main de James une dernière fois et monta sur la petite estrade montée pour l'occasion. Une centaine de personnes l'accueillir chaleureusement par des applaudissements nourris. Son sourire et ses signes de la main étaient aussi spontanés et joyeux que ceux de Ruby à l'émission de la veille étaient mécaniques et artificielles.

"-Merci !merci à tous pour votre accueil! Avant de vous dédicacer mon album, je vais vous chanter deux ou trois chansons en acoustique. Accueillez mon guitariste, James!

Le jeune musicien monta à son tour sur la scène et se retint d'embrasser Mary à la dernière minute. Ils tenaient à garder leur vie intime le plus privée possible et donc à ne pas exposer leur couple trop facilement. Là il était avant tout le guitariste, pas le petit ami.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret prévu pour lui, lança un regard à Mary-Margaret qui hocha la tête et plaqua les premiers accords.

Belle était déjà dans la cabine d'enregistrement. Gold entra sans un bruit et savoura le travail de sa protégée. Elle était si douée. les larmes lui montèrent un instant aux yeux mais il se ressaisit très vite et endossa son costume de producteur professionnel et sans état d'âme. L'ingénieur du son se tourna vers lui:

-"Alors, elle se débrouille pas mal, la petite, hein?" lui lança t-il, satisfait. Gold ne répondit que par un hochement de tête approbateur.

Belle le vit soudain et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Lumineux, plein de vie et de bonheur à venir. Il sut que ce serait encore plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Elle sortit de la cabine quand la dernière prise de la chanson fut qualifiée de parfaite. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui la maintint à distance avec douceur mais fermeté.

"-Nous devons parler. En privé. Suis-moi."

Le bureau où ils s'étaient isolés était déjà petit mais pour Belle il devint même étouffant et fut prise d'une crise de claustrophobie. Elle avait entendu chacun de ses mots, avait compris chaque son mais le sens de tout ça lui échappait. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Eli... je... je...

-Belle, Gold lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour toi et pour moi.

Elle retira sa main avec brusquerie.

-N'ose pas me dire ce qui est bon pour moi. Tu n'en a aucune idée, gronda t-elle, et surtout tu t'en moques éperdument. La vérité c'est que tu as peur pour toi et ta fameuse réputation. Finalement tu es toujours aussi lâche!

Ses mots le blessèrent mais il encaissa. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait beau avoir tenté de se convaincre qu'il faisait aussi cela pour elle, la tentative avait était vaine et pathétique. la vérité e frappait en pleine face.

-Greg est un excellent producteur, il prendra soin de toi et de ta carrière...

Et oui, il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure idée que de confier son trésor à Greg, son pire rival. Mais il était bon, cela était vrai. Le meilleur après lui. Et cela lui rabattrait le caquet. Comment pourait-il l'accuser de favoritisme et de despotisme après cela?

-Greg est un connard! Et tu veux que je baise avec lui aussi?

-Belle! s'indigna Gold.

-Tu romps avec moi, tu me dis que tu ne t'occuperas plus de ma carrière, comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir? "Oh mais bien sûr, mon chéri. Je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir chamboulé ta vie." ? Vas te faire foutre!

Elle le gifla violemment et quitta la pièce, ivre de colère et de chagrin. Gold resta assis plusieurs minutes avant de se résigner à se lever et retourner à son bureau sans un regard vers le studio où Belle avait repris en véritable professionnelle l'enregistrement.

"-ça va, Belle? L'ingénieur s'inquiéta devant les yeux rougis de la jeune chanteuse.

-Oui, très bien. Reprenons, ok?

-On peut reprendre demain si tu veux. On a déjà bien bossé aujourd'hui.

-Non, je veux travailler "Empty Hearts".

-Ok, on y va."

Belle ne vit même pas Gold passait devant le studio avant de s'en aller.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Coucou! Et oui, me revoilà enfin! Désolée des longs délais entre les chapitres mais le temps passe à une de ces vitesses! :P _

_Donc enfin le chapitre 5 avec du SwanFire et du... vous verrez bien! ;) _

_En tout cas, les couples souffrent pas mal en ce début de fic, à part les Snowming qui sont toujours si amoureux et parfaits! :p_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, merci! :D_

**CHAPITRE 5**

L'euphorie de la tournée puis du retour et des retrouvailles avec leurs familles et leurs amis s'était estompée, laissant Emma et Baelfire souffler enfin. Se retrouver, prendre du temps pour eux, voilà ils aspiraient maintenant, tout simplement.

Lovée dans les bras de son amant, Emma savourait le calme et le silence de l'instant. Mais quand on est une future star (internationale) en devenir, le calme et le silence ne durent jamais longtemps. La sonnerie du téléphone les sortit malgré eux de leurs rêveries.

"-Laisse sonner, maugréa Bae en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Impossible. Ils vont insister et ça va me rendre folle.

Bae la libéra à contrecoeur et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, kid.

Je ne suis pas un enfant, pédophile.

Ces petites piques verbales étaient leur code à eux pour se dire leurs sentiments, sans utiliser les "grands mots" comme disait Emma, allergique à toute parole un peu trop tendre ou sentimental.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue avant de décrocher.

-Oh! Très mâture cela, miss Swan.

-Emma Swan, j'écoute.

Nouvelle grimace adressée à Bae.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, écoutant avec sérieux son interlocuteur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent même un moment. Bae l'interrogea du regard. Emma lui fit un signe pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes mais qu'elle lui dirait tout après (oui, tout cela dans un seul geste).

-Très bien, je vous is à tout à l'heure alors. Merci!

-Et bien? s'impatienta Bae devant le silence de sa compagne.

-Et bien... Elle joua quelques instants avec ses nerfs... on enregistre notre premier album, c'est officiel! Et dès aujourd'hui!

Elle sauta à ses côtés sur le lit, euphorique. Un album entier et dans un vrai studio! Leur fameux EP avait été enregistré artisanalement si l'on peut dire dans leur appartement et ils avaient adoré ça, certes mais ils passaient une nouvelle étape.

-Sortie de l'album prévue dans deux mois!

-Deux mois? C'est un peu court comme délais, non?

-On a déjà les quatre titres de l'EP, donc plus que six à enregistrer. Et on sait déjà lesquels et comment.

En effet, lors de leur tournée en Angleterre, ils avaient testé nombre de chansons et avaient pu voir lesquelles emballaient le plus le public et sonnaient le mieux en live, leur priorité.

-S'ils nous laissent faire...

-Ils nous laisseront faire... Ou je leur casse une ou deux dents, répondit t-elle en prenant une mine féroce.

-C'est ce que je préfère en toi, ton sens de la diplomatie, ironisa Bae.

-Tu préfères tout chez moi, je suis ton idéal, pérora t-elle.

-Vantarde!

-Ose dire le contraire, roucoula t-elle en roulant sur lui.

-Et bien déjà...

Elle le fit taire d'un long baiser.

-On a rendez-vous à quelle heure?

-12h. A Fly Road.

Le jeune homme jeta un oeil au réveil.

-Hum, cela nous laisse deux longues à tuer, ça...

-Tu as des idées? joua t-elle avec une moue candide.

-J'ai toujours des idées, murmura t-il ses yeux plantés dans les siens et un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Kilian ne se sentait plus si sûr de lui tout à coup. Il avait rendez-vous à la maison de production du film pour une lecture complète du scénario avec le réalisateur et tous les membres du cast. Et il savait que tous l'attendraient au tournant. Certes ils l'avaient pris avant tout pour sa belle gueule et son aura acquis grâce à _La Storybrooke Star_, il en était tout à fait conscient et l'acceptait. Mais il devait assurer maintenant car aucun ne faisait ce film pour être ridiculisé par la prestation minable d'un pseudo-acteur issu de la télé-réalité. Entré dans la grande salle de conférence où on l'attendait, Kilian vit les autres acteurs déjà installé autour de la table relire leurs scènes avec sérieux et réalisa qu'il était bien petit. Une belle rousse leva les yeux sur lui de l'autre côté de la table et, attendrie par son air perdu, se leva et s'approcha en ondulant des hanches. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit sa longue main blanche et manucurée à la perfection.

"-Bonjour, je suis Ariel, votre partenaire particulière à ce que j'ai pu voir dans le scénario.

Kilian en eut le souffle coupé. cette petite pépée était belle à se damner. Il n'en crût pas sa chance. Dans le scénario il avait bien lu que son personnage, Harry, était séduit par une ravissante mais dangereuse vamp mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette véritable bombe débordant de sensualité. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur Internet jauger ses futurs partenaires et il s'en maudit. Ce n'était pas très professionnel. Il perdit contenance un moment et ne put que bredouiller que quelques mots inintelligibles. La jeune femme sourit avec malice.

-On a perdu sa langue, boy?

-Excusez-moi. Kilian. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, chère Ariel. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous donner la réplique.

Kilian le charmeur avait repris le dessus et il lança son fameux regard de lover.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, monsieur Jones, ça ne me fait aucun effet.

Et elle tourna les talons pour reprendre sa place autour de la table, laissant Kilian piqué au vif mais dont l'intérêt pour sa sublime partenaire avait encore monté d'un cran. Cette femme avait du chien et du caractère et il adorait ça. Un peu comme... Mince! Wendy! Il était en couple maintenant et il devait abandonner ses habitudes de célibataires tombeur de ses demoiselles. Et cela même pour les beaux yeux incandescents de sa partenaire qui le fixait amusée.

"-Prêts les enfants?

-Il n'est pas enfant, répondit Emma avec un regard moqueur sur son partenaire, en écho avec leur fausse dispute du matin.

-Très drôle, madame Swan.

-Ne me me dis plus jamais madame, sale gosse!

Emma eut l'air réellement vexée un instant mais d'un sourire elle rassura Bae. Toutefois le jeune homme soupira discrètement. Parfois leurs rapports ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un frère et d'une soeur que de réels amants. Oh pas ceux qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt, après le coup de fil, ça non! Mais sinon ils se cherchaient, s'envoyaient des piques, se taquinaient comme deux ados qu'ils n'étaient plus et surtout, surtout, pour Emma, hors de question de s'embrasser en public. Le seul baiser qu'elle s'était autorisée avait été durant ce fameux prime de _La Storybrooke Star_ où ils avaient officialisé leur relation. Depuis la jeune femme se tendait dès qu'il esquissait un geste un peu trop équivoque quand il y avait plus de deux personnes autour d'eux (et encore, il fallait que ces deux personnes soient des proches). Il savait qu'Emma avait eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile qui l'avait rendu très méfiante sur le genre humain et complètement ignorante des marques d'affection pourtant banales dans la plupart des familles. Enfant abandonnée à trois ans par des parents qui ne souhaitaient ne plus s'encombrer d'une enfant (pas pour elle la belle histoire de parents aimants mais pauvres et esseulés déchirés d'abandonner leur précieuse progéniture mais faisant l'ultime sacrifice pour lui assurer un avenir meilleur), ballotter de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil plus ou moins affectueuse (et souvent moins que plus), elle avait appris très vite à se débrouiller seule et surtout à s'enticher des pires individus prêts à l'entraîner dans les pires magouilles. le dernier en date, le fameux guitariste de son ancien groupe qui la trompait à tour de bras avant de la virer purement et simplement de sa vie et de son groupe pour y installer une nouvelle chanteuse et petite amie.

Baelfire savait la confiance et l'amour qu'elle lui avait témoigner en lui racontant toute son histoire, elle si secrète et avare de confidences. mais aujourd'hui il aspirait à plus et notamment que sa compagne se débarrasse définitivement de sa carapace ultra résistante.

"-Bae? Bae, tu es toujours avec nous?

-Hein?,.. Oh oui, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-On a vu ça, s'amusa l'ingénieur du son.

-Alors c'est parti?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il lança un regard un peu triste à Emma, la tête encore remplie de toutes les pensées qui venaient de s'y insinuer.

-Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, il se força à lui adresser un grand sourire, comment je pourrai ne pas aller? On enregistre notre album!

La lecture s'était passée à merveille. Au fil des pages, Kilian avait repris son assurance et son bagou habituel, enchantant le producteur principal et le réalisateur qui échangèrent un regard de connivence. Leur choix était le bon. Même ses partenaires, à la fin, le regardèrent différemment, comme un "vrai" acteur. Il avait su jouer parfaitement son rôle de séducteur un peu loser mais réussissant toujours à se sortir des pires situations, notamment quand il se faisait arnaquer en beauté par une belle rousse venimeuse mais pas insensible à son charme.

Alors que tous se félicitaient et se donnaient rendez-vous pour le premier clap, Kilian essaya de capter le regard d'Ariel mais elle se déroba avec habileté. et avant qu'il ne réalise, elle avait disparu.

"-Bah! De toute façon, je la reverrai sur le tournage."

Il prit congé à son tour après de nouvelles félicitations du réalisateur et rentra à l'appartement.

Wendy l'y attendait sur-excitée. Elle lui demanda le menu détail de sa journée. Kilian lui partagea son enthousiasme et celui de toute l'équipe face à son talent inné pour la comédie. Par contre il fut plus vague sur ses futurs partenaires, sur une en particulier. Il savait Wendy jalouse et toujours un peu méfiante à son égard, pas besoin de l'inquiéter en vantant les charmes indubitables de la jeune actrice. Et elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt! Mais du coup, ne se demanderait-elle pas pourquoi Kilian lui avait caché le fait qu'il avait une partenaire aussi séduisante, réveillant un peu plus sa méfiance? il commença à avoir mal à la tête.

-Cette journée m'a tué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, poupée."

Il plaque un baiser sur les lèvres de Wendy et rejoignit leur lit.

La jeune femme resta un moment sur la canapé à jouer avec ses boucles blondes. Elle n'était pas une sotte. Ariel Deepsea. Dès qu'elle avait su son nom, elle l'avait googlisé et était tombée sur des photos de l'actrice. Ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules blanches, ses formes aguicheuses, Wendy devait le reconnaître, c'était une sacrée belle femme! Et elle connaissait assez son Kiki pour savoir que ses esquives sur la question cachaient quelque chose. Certes, elle ne se leurrait pas, bien sûr que la rousse incendiaire avait dû lui faire de l'effet. Mais avant il en aurait plaisanté avec elle, la taquinant sur sa jalousie et son nez qui se fronçait à la moindre contrariété. Son silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Jefferson.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Voici le chapitre 6! C'est un peu plus glauque que les précédents. Désolée d'avance si vous n'aimez pas l'ambiance de ce chapitre.**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

Elle avait besoin d'argent. Très vite et maintenant. Elle avait déjà appelé ses "amis" mais tous avaient eu une bonne excuse pour ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Tous ses fils et filles à papa et maman la faisaient vomir. Dire qu'il y a encore un an, elle était l'une d'eux. Aujourd'hui, elle était une star en devenir. Loin des préoccupations futiles qui étaient les leurs et qui avaient été les siennes. Il lui fallait juste sa chance, la bonne opportunité enfin. _La Storybrooke Star_ l'avait mis dans la lumière, maintenant elle devait trouvé le projet qui la propulserait. Elle n'était pas une grande chanteuse, elle le savait. Ce télécrochet n'avait été que le tremplin pour se faire connaître. Mais elle était jolie, elle le savait, avec un caractère affirmé. On l'aimait ou on la détestait. Pas de demie-mesure et pour elle c'était un atout. Surtout, surtout, ne pas générer l'indifférence.

Aurore avait fait quelques photos à la fin de l'émission, eu quelques propositions de films. Mais rien de bien brillant. Mais cela lui avait permis d'acheter son indépendance, loin de ses parents autoritaires et sur-protecteurs. Elle avait consenti pourtant à stopper toute relation avec Mulan et Philippe. Quand des journaux à scandale avait publié des photos d'eux trois assez explicites et révélé leur ménage à trois, Ils l'avaient recluse dans sa chambre pendant deux jours, comme une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Aurore avait fulminé, crié, pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et la laisse sortir mais à une seule condition: qu'elle ne leur fasse plus jamais honte et ne revoit plus jamais ces deux jeunes débauchés. En échange, ils acceptèrent de lui payer un appartement en ville pour lui laisser un peu plus d'indépendance. Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait respecté sa parole. Elle avait vu Mulan à plusieurs reprises et il y avait eu cette soirée et cette nuit chez Emma et Bae. Une parenthèse enchantée dans les bras de ses deux amants.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé son quotidien. Et ce besoin. Ce foutu besoin. Elle avait commencé bien avant _La Storybrooke Star_. D'abord quelques joints avec la jeunesse dorée de la ville pour se la jouer rebelle. Des soirées beuveries sous le regard complaisants des adultes. La jeunesse s'amuse et cela restait sous leur contrôle. Après l'émission, son joli minois lui avait valu bon nombre de sollicitations. Des photos mode, des prestations en boîtes de nuit, il lui était difficile de tenir le rythme et ce DJ lui avait proposé la solution miracle. Un peu de cocaïne et elle repartait pour une journée, une soirée, une nuit, dynamique et pimpante. Mais elle y avait un peu trop pris goût. Et plus de question de lui faire cadeau. Alors il avait fallu accepter des propositions un peu moins glamour pour payer. Jusqu'à ces photos dénudées. Elle se rappelait avec une grande netteté Mulan déboulant chez elle, folle de rage, le "torchon" à la main.

_FLASHBACK_

_"-Peux-tu m'expliquer ces horreurs?_

_-Ne hurle pas comme ça, Mulan. Ce sont juste des photos._

_Aurore porta la main à sa tête pour se masser les tempes avant de refermer la porte derrière son ex-amante._

_-Tu y montres tes seins!_

_-C'est artistiques!_

_-Ne me sors pas l'excuse des photos artistiques! ça!, Mulan brandit le magazine, ça! C'est juste de la pornographie glauque!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée ma pauvre Mulan..._

_Aurore tituba jusqu'à l'évier et se remplit un verre d'eau fraîche._

_Mulan, soudainement suspecte, s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la retourna brutalement, son visage face au sien. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et remarqua les yeux injectés de sang et vagues._

_-Tu as pris quoi?_

_-De quoi tu parles?_

_-Ne joues pas avec moi Aurore. Tu as pris quoi?_

_-Juste un petit remontant, rien de grave. j'arrête quand..._

_-Bon Dieu, Aurore!_

_La jeune femme blonde n'avait jamais vu la brune perdre son calme et elle sursauta._

_-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure..._

_Mulan soupira, découragée._

_-Philippe, maintenant toi. _

_-Philippe? Quoi Philippe? questionna Aurore soudain inquiète._

_-Il boit. Il boit beaucoup. j'ai du plusieurs fois aller le chercher au commissariat. dans un état... Et ce Roger, là, n'arrange rien._

_-Qui est Roger?_

_-Un parasite qui vit à ses crochets. Un acteur raté rencontré dans des castings._

_Aurore sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle n'avait plus revu le jeune homme depuis des mois. En effet, il avait cessé de répondre à ses appels, ses sms ou ses mails du jour au lendemain. Elle eut d'abord un élan de jalousie en apprenant qu'il avait gardé contact avec Mulan mais aussitôt elle eut honte de cet élan égoïste. Son amie la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête._

_-Il a coupé les ponts avec toi car il ne voulait pas que tu le voies comme ça. Et avec tes parents, il ne voulait pas te créer de problèmes._

_Elle s'approcha doucement et l'a pris dans ses bras._

_-Promets-moi d'arrêter ces cochonneries. Je parle de la coke et de ce genre de photos._

_-Je te le promets. Jurez! insista la blonde devant le regard sceptique de Mulan._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Mais elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. La pression, la solitude, le manque. Elle avait craqué. Et à cours d'argent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle sortit la carte qu'il lui avait donné et composa le numéro.

`"-Allô? c'est Aurore... C'est d'accord, je vais le faire."

"-Roger! Roger! Tu n'as pas payé la facture d'électricité?

Philippe essayait en vain d'allumer la plaque pour faire chauffer sa casserole d'eau.

-J'ai plus un rond, mec. Tu pourras me prêter un peu de blés d'ailleurs?

-Encore? Le jeune homme soupira, résigné.

Comment expliquer à son cher colocataire que pour lui aussi l'argent commençait à manquer. Beau gosse, il avait eu quelques contrats pour de la figuration, des photos mais l'alcool, les fêtes avaient un peu gâté sa fraîcheur qui faisait tout son charme. Résultat: les offres se faisaient dangereusement rares.

Dans un geste d'agacement, il jeta la casserole encore pleine dans l'évier et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La pièce était sale, ça sentait mauvais. Soudain, sa vie lui apparut telle qu'elle était: minable. Et tout était de sa faute! Par ses excès et son arrogance il avait gâché sa chance. Il s'était laissé entraîné dans ce tourbillon de fêtes et de débauche au lieu de travailler. Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cet état, avec ce boulet de Roger sur le dos, sans boulot.

Fini de blâmer Mary-Margaret, Belle ou Emma et Bae pour leur réussite comme si cela était leur faute si lui avait tout raté. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et reprenne sa vie en main. Et cela commençait par un bon ménage.

-Roger! Roger!

-Ouais, mec? répondit celui-ci en rentrant dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille et en caleçon d'une propreté douteuse.

-Tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses de chez moi.

-Qu... Quoi?

-T'as bien entendu, tu pars.

-Hey, pas si vite! Le Roger nonchalant eut l'air soudain bien plus éveillé. C'est mon appart aussi!

-Non, c'est mon nom sur le bail et tu ne payes aucun loyer. Tu ne payes rien du tout d'ailleurs.

-Je suis en galère, mec! Je fais comment, moi, sans tunes?

-Tu cherches du boulot par exemple au lieu de garder ton cul sur ce canapé à regarder la télé ou peloter la première ramassée dans un bar.

-Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça.

Et le gentil et cool Roger montra un visage plus menaçant et beaucoup moins cool. Il n'allait pas laisser s'échapper si facilement sa poule aux oeufs d'or. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser sombrer comme ça. Il aurait du le maintenir assez présentable pour ramener le fric et qu'ainsi, lui, continue de se la couler douce tout en se rendant indispensable en ramenant alcools, herbes et jolies filles. Il fallait qu'il la joue fine. Il reprit d'un ton plus diplomate.

-Allez, Phil! On se marre bien ensemble! Je ferais des efforts, promis. Allez, viens fumer un peu, ça va te détendre.

-Non. Non, Roger. Tu te casses. Et maintenant!

Philippe semblait résolu et pas vraiment prêt à flancher.

-Ok, ok. je m'en vais.

Roger mit un pantalon et ramassa quelques affaires qui traînaient. Impatient de ce débarrasser de ce parasite, Philippe laissa passer le fait qu'un bon nombre de celles-ci étaient en fait les siennes. Il tint la porte et la ferma d'un geste sec dès que son ex-colocataire fut de l'autre côté. Celui-ci resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, le regard mauvais. Ce petit con de Philippe pensait qu'il pouvait le mettre à la porte comme ça? Pour qui se prenait-il? Pour quelqu'un de mieux que lui? Mais ils étaient pareils, aussi minables et il saurait le remettre à sa place.

Aurore était tendue et très mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait maintenant ce qu'elle faisait là. Le petit studio était sale et glauque. Le photographe lui-même ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais il lui avait promis 500 dollars juste pour quelques photos. Un peu plus dénudées que les précédentes mais ça resterait classe, il le lui avait affirmé. Ici, à la vue du tapis élimé sur le sol, de la banquette kitsch et des vitres sales elle en doutait.

"-Alors ma petite Aurore, on y va?

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement et d'instinct recula. Son haleine puait et il s'était aspergé d'eau de toilettes bon marché. Il la guida vers le canapé.

-Bon, on va commencer tranquillement. Je vais prendre quelques photos habillées.

-Je dois me changer? demanda Aurore en montrant sa simple robe de coton.

-Non, non! Tu es très bien comme ça. On y va!

Le photographe commença à la mitrailler. Aurore se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle était très photogénique, un peu narcissique et aimait être au centre de l'attention.

-Super! maintenant fais descendre lentement ta robe.

Aurore s'exécuta. Les instructions se firent de plus en plus pressantes. Elle se trouva bientôt en sous-vêtements.

-Ok! il baissa son appareil. Cherry! Cherry! Tu viens s'il te plaît?

Aurore tourna la tête intriguée. Une grande brune voluptueuse sortit de la pièce d'à côté. Elle-même était déjà en petite tenue et porte-jaretelles.

-Ok, alors tu l'enlaces et défais son soutien-gorge.

-Attendez, attendez!

Aurore repoussa la jeune femme et recouvra sa poitrine de ses mains.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de ça.

-Ne fais pas ta sainte- nitouche, gamine. Tu veux ce pognon oui ou non? Parce que si c'est trop dur pour toi, j'ai plein d'autres filles que je peux appeler dans l'instant...

-Non, non. C'est bon. C'est juste des photos.

Désorientée, perdue, Aurore perdit vite le contrôle de la situation.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fila sous la douche et fit couler un jet brûlant. Elle resta de longues minutes sans bouger avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos comms, impressions et plus de légèreté dans le prochain chapitre, promis!**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Et voilà le chapitre 7! J'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci, je suis fière de moi! ^_^ Je ne promets toutefois pas d'être aussi rapide pour le chapitre suivant. :p**_

_**Donc comme promis, un chapitre plus léger que le précédent, les filles se lâchent, boivent, matent et tâtent!**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires et critiques. ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 7**

Ruby devait se concentrer pour décoder ne serait-ce qu'à moitié la voix secouée de sanglots à l'autre bout du fil.

"-Belle... Belle, calme-toi. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Ecoute, retrouve-moi au bar l'Ellipse dans, disons, un quart d'heure, ok? ça ira? Très bien, à tout de suite."

Ruby raccrocha inquiète. son amie semblait désespérée. Elle attrapa sa veste de cuir rouge, ses clefs et sortit en claquant la porte de son appartement.

"-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Quel minable!

-Ce n'est pas un minable.

-Non, c'est un minable ET un lâche! Ne le défends pas, Belle! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait!

La jeune femme retenait difficilement ses larmes mais elles étaient dans un lieu public et elles savaient qu'un paparazzo pouvaient être entrain de les guetter à l'instant même bien qu'elles aient demandé une table au fond de la salle, légèrement cachée des regards indiscrets. Alors pas question de lui donner sur un plateau la pauvre petite chanteuse jetée comme une vieille serpillière par le grand producteur!

Belle avait un sac à ses pieds. Juste après la séance d'enregistrement, elle avait filé à leur appartement... leur ex-appartement maintenant, pour y prendre ses affaires. Gold ne s'y trouvait pas. Belle ne sut pas si elle en était soulagée ou attristée. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il se jette à ses pieds pour s'excuser en réalisant qu'elle allait, définitivement, sortir de sa vie.

-Je ne sais même pas où dormir cette nuit. Je pourrai retourner chez mes parents mais...

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas où dormir? Tu me vexes là! Tu viens à la maison bien sûr!

-Merci Ruby, la jeune lui adressa un sourire encore un peu timide mais un sourire quand même.

Elles laissèrent le prix de leurs consommations et le pourboire sur la table et quittèrent le bar bras dessus, bras dessous.

"-Pose ton sac, là. Je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

-Merci Ruby.

-Et arrête de me dire merci, rétorqua la grande brune en lui décochant un clin d'oeil.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de vodka et deux verres.

-Ce soir, on se bourre la gueule en maudissant les mecs.

-Je ne sais pas Ruby...

-Allez, Belle! ça te fera du bien!

-Et pourquoi tu maudirai les hommes? Tu as Archie, toi.

-Ouais, marmonna Ruby dans une moue dubitative.

-ça ne va pas avec lui?

-Oh si! Il est gentil, attentionné et doux... Mais trop, trop, trop! C'est une lavette!

-Ruby!, s'indigna son amie. Tu as la chance d'avoir un homme bien et il est fou de toi!

-Je sais, s'agaça Ruby. Elle se servit un verre qu'elle avala d'un trait.

-Je sais, je déconne. Dès qu'un truc bien m'arrive, il faut que je gâche tout.

-Ruby...

-Oh excuse-moi Belle! J'étais censée te réconforter et voilà les rôles inversés. Il faut toujours que je ramène les choses à moi! Tiens, avale ça! dit-elle en tendant un verre plein à son amie.

-Cul-sec! l'encouragea t-elle.

Belle hésita un instant et ingurgita l'alcool brûlant dans une grimace. Ruby éclata de rie quand elle toussa et crachota un peu du liquide. Belle rit aussi.

Toutes avaient été enthousiaste, un enthousiasme un peu forcé pour Aurore peut-être. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille mais la grande brune avait d'autres priorités en tête pour le moment. Elle avait même appelé Wendy, la petite amie de Kilian. Elle aimait bien cette fille un peu fofolle.

Ruby raccrocha son téléphone le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, soirée entre filles. Snow, Emma, Aurore et Mulan étaient toutes en ville et elle s'était dit qu'un bon moment bien girly aiderait son amie. Maintenant elle devait planifier la soirée. Elle réfléchissait quand son regard tomba sur un flyer qu'elle avait récupéré dans une soirée quelconque. Cela faisait trois jours que Belle s'était installée chez elle et elle avait besoin de se changer radicalement les idées.

-Mais bien sûr! Cet endroit sera parfait! jubila t-elle.

"-Ruby, franchement, je ne suis pas sûre!

-Belle a peut-être raison...

-Oh! Arrêtez de faire vos saintes-Nitouches! On va bien s'éclater, s'indigna Ruby.

-Hiiiiii, surenchérit Wendy au comble de l'excitation.

Le nom de The Full Monty, club de strip-tease masculin brillé en lettres écarlates sur la façade.

Emma haussa les épaules, résignée et entra à la suite des deux excitées. Belle et Mary-Margaret échangèrent un regard, soupirèrent et entrèrent à leur tour suivies de Mulan et d'Aurore.

A l'intérieur, la musique était assourdissante et pourtant elle couvrait à peine les cris stridents des femmes hystériques. Sur la scène trois apollons en très petites tenues remuaient leurs jolis petites fesses musclés. Belle se dit que finalement la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal. Mary, elle, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et regardait ses pieds.

"-Détends-toi, ce ne sont que des hommes presque nus. Tes yeux ne vont pas tomber si tu y jettes un oeil, lui glissa Emma à l'oreille. Son amie lui lança un regard mi-désapprobateur mi-complice et osa reluquer un beau blond sur la scène qui se dandinait lascivement.

"-La première tournée est la mienne! lança Ruby. Vodka pour toutes?

-Juste un jus de fruit pour moi, corrigea Emma.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades elle crut bon de se justifier.

-On est sortis avec Bae et les musiciens hier soir et deux gueules de bois de suite, c'est la limite que je ne veux pas franchir. ça serait vraiment pathétique.

-Et bien, je prends sa part, moi.

Aurore avait à peine décroché deux mots depuis que le petit groupe s'était retrouvé et sa mine était fermée, voire lugubre.

-Ne bois pas trop, tenta de la raisonner Mulan.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, tu commences vraiment à me lasser, lui répondit méchamment la jeune femme qui se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la scène. Elle se résolut à y monter sans y être invitée et à danser coller-serrer avec un des danseurs qui n'en demandait pas tant. Des cris indignés ou envieux raisonnèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Aurore? s'inquiéta Belle.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Mulan. elle m'est une personne complètement étrangère maintenant.

Son amie ne sut que répondre pour la réconforter alors que sur scène, sur _I'm a Slave 4 U_ de Britney Spears, Aurore se lançait dans une danse très hot avec deux des strip-teasers. Des flash attirèrent l'attention de Mulan... Bien sûr! Tout le monde pouvait s'improviser paparazzo aujourd'hui!

-Tu n'essayes pas de l'arrêter, elle va se retrouver sur tous les blogs people, questionna Mary-Margaret inquiète.

-A quoi bon, elle va m'envoyer bouler.

"-Puisque les filles ont décidé de se faire une soirée juste entre elles, j'ai pensé qu'il était normal d'en faire de même.

-Et tu as eu parfaitement raison mon petit Philippe, le félicita Kilian en levant sa bouteille de bière dans sa direction.

Les deux jeunes hommes accompagnés de James et de Bae étaient accoudés au bar d'un pub à la mode. Quelques jeunes filles, à deux ou un groupe, leur lançaient régulièrement des oeillades appuyés. Certaines avaient même eu le courage de venir leur demander de partager leur table. mais...

"-Désolé, ladies. Soirée entre mecs et juste entre mecs.

-Et nos copines sont très, très jalouses. Les gentlemen que nous sommes ne peuvent risquer vos vies et vos si jolies visages. Le look griffures et morsures ne vous irez pas du tout.

-Hey! Je suis célibataire, moi!

-Reste dans ton panier, Philippe! Donc Emma griffe et mord?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Kilian.

-ça veut dire oui.

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi James!

-C'est parce qu'il est jaloux.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'envier les autres.

-Ah ah! Mary est une tigresse au lit sous ses airs de ptite fille sage? je le savais! Je regrette de ne pas avoir insister!

-Retire ça tout de suite, ch'ti Kiki! James insista bien sur les deux derniers mots dans un sourire sardonique.

-Le coup est bas."

"-Youhou! A poil!

Les filles étaient sur-excitées. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, de la chaleur et des beaux corps mâles qui se trémoussaient devant elle. Seule Emma, sobre, gardait la maîtrise d'elle-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses petites camarades, amusée. Mary-Margaret se lâchait particulièrement ou disons plutôt que le changement était le plus spectaculaire vu qu'elle partait de plus loin. Après avoir glissé un billet dans le string d'un des danseurs, elle retourna à la table et lança un regard de connivence à Emma en s'asseyant.

-Je m'amuse comme une folle!

-Je vois ça.

Emma avala une gorgée de son soda.

-ça va, toi? Tu a l'air soucieuse? Tu es soucieuse parce que tu as des soucis ou est-ce tes soucis qui te rendent soucieuse?

-Très drôle. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a inventé celle-là.

-Non. Et Mary-Margaret éclata de rire. Regarde Wendy! Elle est trop drôle cette fille!

En effet, la compagne de Kilian, à califourchon sur un des danseurs mimait un rodéo endiablé sous les vivas des spectatrices.

Emma soupira, elles étaient intenables.

-Il y en a au moins qui s'amuse, c'est le principal", la rassura Mulan qui la rejoignait à leur table, ayant abandonné toute idée de contrôler Aurore. D'ailleurs la jeune femme était elle ne sait où. Mulan aurait eu le coeur brisé si elle avait su qu'au même instant, elle s'offrait à un des danseurs, dans un recoin des loges du Full Monty.

"-Alors, comment tu te sens? interrogea Ruby.

-Très bien, je ne pense plus.. à lui... moins en tout cas, répondit Belle.

-Vraiment! assura t-elle devant le regard sceptique de son amie, Je m'amuse, profite de mes merveilleuses copines que j'aime et s'il n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait et bien, tant pis pour lui! Il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan!

-Alléluia!

Au très petit matin, les six jeunes filles se séparèrent. Mulan raccompagna Aurore, ivre morte chez elle avant de rentrer chez elle, Ruby et Belle partagèrent un taxi avec Emma et Mary. Chacune furent déposées à leurs appartement respectif. Quant à Wendy, ce fut Kilian lui-même qui vint la chercher à moto.

-Hum, tu n'as pas trop bu au moins?

-J'ai été très sage, my lady."

Quand Emma se glissa sous les draps, Bae était déjà rentré et dormait profondément. Elle se lova contre lui et ne put s'endormir avant de longues heures.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Voilà, après plus de deux mois de silence, voilà enfin le chapitre 8! Désolée de l'attente mais je n'étais plus du tout inspirée. S'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

**CHAPITRE 8**

Régina posa ses bagages au milieu du salon et se laissa tomber sur la canapé. Elle se serait bien servi un verre mais pour le moment elle n'en avait pas le courage. Se mouvoir jusqu'au bar était un effort encore trop grand pour son corps lasse. Elle rentrait d'une tournée en Russie et au Japon où elle était encore vénérée. Plusieurs soirs de récital et de nuits de cocktails mondains. Mais le long vol qui l'avait ramené jusqu'à Boston et le trajet en voitures,certes de luxe et tout confort, jusqu'à Storybrooke l'avait épuisé. Et surtout elle avait dû supporter sa mère.

Cora était redevenue Cora. Elle avait fait des efforts, tentait de mettre les formes à ses critiques mais telle était mme Mills Senior. Dure, intransigeante, exigeante et sans pitié face à la médiocrité. Pas de place pour les faibles. Mais aujourd'hui, Régina n'était plus la jeune femme fragile et influençable d'autrefois. Elle avait pris sa vie et son destin en main. Elle était décidée à ne plus laisser sa mère la rabaisser et faire les choix pour elle. Il était temps de se séparer d'elle. Définitivement.

Encore une soirée où elle devait sourire, le produit de la marque organisatrice" toujours à la main et bien en vu des photographes. elle était un panneau publicitaire vivant: jolie, souriant et un peu idiot. A l'intérieur, Ruby se dégoûtait. Ce soir, la prestation était pour une grand marque de prêt-à-porter qui utilisait de la fourrure. Et elle, amoureuse des animaux, elle était là, cette veste ignoble sur les épaules à rire à gorge déployé avec le styliste vedette de la marque, imbu de lui-même et puant.

Elle réussit à s'isoler dans un coin pour boire d'un trait deux ou trois verres de vodka à la suite. Elle avait déjà pas mal bu depuis le début de la soirée et la tête commençait à lui tourner.

"-Tout ce... "cirque", c'est assez futile, non?

La jeune femme se retourna un peu trop vivement. Tout fut flou un moment et elle plissa les yeux pour faire le point. Whale apparut petit à petit. Son fameux sourire sur ses lèvres et un regard de connivence.

-Oui, je suis fatiguée.

-Je crois que vous avez largement fait votre job ce soir, ma chère. Que diriez-vous d'un dernier verre, dans un lieu plus calme?

La jeune chanteuse hésita un moment. Elle connaissait la réputation de hale. Et pui, même si c'était très compliqué, elle était officiellement en couple avec Archie. Archie. Si gentil, attentionné et patient avec elle. Elle se dégoûta encore plus. Mais quitte à tout gâcher comme elle l'avait toujours fait, autant le faire bien!

-Pourquoi pas? Chez vous."

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir où elle était et surtout avec qui.

La déco de l'appartement de Whale était exactement comme Ruby se l'était imaginé. Un ensemble de mauvais goût bling-bling et tape-à-l'oeil et un temple à la gloire se son propriétaire. Toutes les récompenses du présentateur télé étaient mises en valeur sur des étagère et de nombreuses photos de lui avec diverses personnalités du monde du spectacle ou de la politique ornées les murs. Elle se souvint qu'hier soir, loe jeune homme lui avait fait une petite visite avec une anecdote pour chaque objet, à chaque fois mettant en valeur son importance, sa renommée et sa modestie... Oui, bien sûr! Ruby avait plusieurs fois levé discrètement les yeux au ciel mais l'alcool la rendait bon public et lorsque Whale avait fini la visite par sa chambre, elle n'avait pas attendu plus d'une minute avant de se jeter à son cou et envoyer valser ses vêtements.

Maintenant, elle se sentait malade et nauséeuse et n'avait qu'une idée, partir le plus vite possible. Quelque part dans l'appartement, un téléphone sonna. La mélodie lui rappela quelque chose mais elle se sentait vraiment trop mal pour réfléchir. Whale finit par entrer dans la chambre une tasse de café à la main.

"-Tenez, princesse. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Ruby attrapa la tasse en se forçant à sourire et porta le breuvage brûlant à ses lèvres. Il était vraiment très fort et elle ne put réprimer une grimace.

-Ah oui, très chère. Plus il est noir, mieux c'est. Et oui! C'était ton, téléphone qui a sonné, je me suis permis de répondre. C'était Archie. Il a eu l'air surpris de m'entendre."

Ruby devint blanche et cette fois-ci ne put se retenir. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes.

Cora Mills était installée confortablement dans le canapé de sa fille. Où qu'elle soit, elle savait toujours choisir la meilleure place, le fauteuil le plus moelleux. C'était une chose naturelle chez elle, elle méritait le mieux et c'était plus ou moins inconsciemment approuvé par tous.

"Gina, ma chérie. Mon temps est précieux, alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi sans tergiverser ce que tu as à me dire et qu'on en finisse.

Cora commençait à s'en lasser mais c'était comme ça. Régulièrement, sa file avait besoin de faire sa petite crise de rébellion, de réclamer un peu plus de libertés et de pouvoir de décision. Cora faisait mine de comprendre et d'un certain côté, oui, elle le comprenait vraiment, l'assurait d'être moins omniprésente dans tous les aspects de sa vie et accordait à Régina un peu plus de leste. Mais Cora retenait la laisse d'une main ferme et petit à petit, subtilement, elle reprenait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la vie et la carrière de sa fille. Elle avait toutefois fait quelques concessions, la plus grandes était bien sûr ce Graham, ce petit réalisateur insignifiant dont sa fille s'était bêtement entiché. Si cela lui faisait du bien, allons bon! Elle saurait s'en débarrasser dès que l'intérêt de Régina se sera peur peu émoussé. Pour le moment, il donnait l'illusion à la chanteuse lyrique qu'elle avait gagné sur sa mère. Dans l'esprit de Cora, elle n'agissait pas mal. Elle protégeait son enfant. Régina était talentueuse, comme elle-même ne l'avait jamais été, mais trop faible, elle se serait fait bouffer par le milieu si sa mère n'avait pas été là pour protéger ses intérêts. Et me^me aujourd'hui, Régina avait besoin d'elle.

-Très bien. Alors je serai directe. Mère, vous êtes virée.

Cora resta abasourdie un moment. Puis elle partit dans un éclat de rire.

-Pardon? Si tu voulais être drôle, ma chérie, c'est gagné.

-Je suis très sérieuse. Tu es ma mère, je t'aime mais tu prends trop de place dans ma vie, tu me bouffes. Donc tu ne seras plus mon manager, juste ma mère et tu resteras à ta place. J'ai conscience de te devoir beaucoup, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté mais aujourd'hui je suis une femme et...

-Balivernes, cracha Cora, c'est ton petit réalisateur minable qui t'as mis ses idées idiotes en tête, n'est-ce pas?

-Graham n'y est pas pour rien, c'est vrai. Auprès de lui, j'ai pris assurance et confiance en moi. Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses. Maintenant je prendrai mes décisions seules, surtout en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. J'écouterai tes conseils mais ça s'arrêtera là.

-Très bien, sa mère se leva avec une dignité affectée. Si je ne compte pas plus que ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi...

-Oh mère! Epargne-moi le couplet de la mère qui a tout sacrifié pour son enfant, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, je m'en vais. Adieu, Régina.

-Ne soyez pas aussi mélodramatiques. Après tout, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non? je suis devenue aussi dure et intransigeante que vous.

Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille était décidément très maligne.

Ruby referma la porte de son appartement et rentra dans le séjour où Archie s'affairait à regrouper dans son sac ses dernières affaires qui traînaient encore.

"-Archie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'ai pris le principal de mes affaires. Si tu en retrouves tu pourras les mettre dans un carton, je passerai les prendre quand tu ne seras pas là dans quelques jours et je te laisserai mes clefs, lui répondit-il sans un regard.

-Archie, voyons, n'en fais pas...

-Non, Ruby. Tout ça est ridicule. Tu l'as répété nombre de fois, on n'est pas un couple. Alors à quoi rime tout ça? questionna t-il en balayent l'appartement du bras. Maintenant tu seras libre de voir qui tu veux quand tu veux... je suis bête, soupira t-il, tu le faisais déjà. Au moins maintenant, tu n'auras plus de sentiment de culpabilité... Si tu en avais, bien sûr.

-Archie, s'il te plaît...

-Whale? Whale? Vraiment?

Dans un dernier regard désespéré, il attrapa ses sacs et sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner. Ruby tomba sur le sol et pleura de longues heures sans s'arrêter.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hé oui! Contre toute attente j'ai été super rapide à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis complètement anarchique comme auteure, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je ne vous dis pas quand arrivera le chapitre 10 mais il avance déjà (ce qui ne veut rien dire, le chapitre 8 je l'avais commencé il y a deux mois!).**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre qui voit le grand retour de Roger le Magnifique (Peter lui a tout piqué!) vous plaira. ;)**

**CHAPITRE 9**

Kilian se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise sur le plateau de tournage. Il avait sympathisé avec toute l'équipe du film, les techniciens l'appréciaient pour sa simplicité et son côté fêtard. Le jeune homme aimait inviter tout le monde boire un dernier verre, surtout après une longue journée. Parfois Ariel, la rousse incendiaire, se joignait à eux et il en éprouvait une chaleur au creux du ventre. Il se sentait un peu coupable mais bon Dieu! Elle était si belle et si sexy! ET il ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus, il le voyait très bien. A son regard sur lui quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, à sa façon de la frôler "par accident", à ses bégaiements quand ils parlaient d'une scène et que Kilian la fixait un peu trop intensément, perdant le fil de ses pensées.

Mais alors Kilian pensait à Wendy. La volcanique mais fleur bleue Wendy. Mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, Ariel était une vraie femme.

"-Kilian? C'est bon, t'es prêt?

-Ouais, j'arrive, Luc.

Le jeune acteur chassa ses coupables pensées et se concentra pour la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner. Il allait devoir embrasser Ariel.

Roger devant l'écran de son ordinateur n'en revenait pas. Un de ses potes virtuels venait de lui envoyer en exclu une vidéo qui promettait d'être une vraie petite bombe. On pouvait y voir la petite Aurore, candidate de _La Storybrooke Star_ et ex de son ex-coloc, y faire des cochonneries avec une autre demoiselle très bien pourvue. Il ricana, finalement il n'aurait pas à se mouiller lui-même pour se venger de Philippe. Quand cette vidéo serait publique, il allait déguster... Mais son rire s'arrêta net. Le cameraman, très mauvais soit dit en passant, venait de zoomer sur le visage de poupée d'Aurore. La jeune femme lança à l'objectif froid et indifférent un regard désespéré, supplique adressé à l'homme derrière cet objectif. Roger put même lire sur ses lèvres roses un "s'il vous plaît" murmuré. Pauvre gosse. Mais la réponse avait du être sans appel car Aurore sursauta et les yeux mouillés se résigna à se laisser caresser par la brune à forte poitrine (quel cliché!), vulgaire et salace.

Certes Roger en voulait à Philippe, mais s'il voulait être honnête, son ex-coloc n'avait pas eu complètement tort. Roger avait bien profité de lui. Mais que voulez-vous? Il n'était pas fait pour se lever tôt, prendre le métro et aller bosser! Et cette petite n'y était pour rien.

Il tapa un rapide message, un abrégé plein de fautes à son ami virtuel.

"-comen ta u cette vid?

-le mec ki film é passé chez un pote, je lui é piké dans son ordi.

-la fille, je la conné.

-Merde.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais il devait jouer sur la corde sensible.

-L va se foutre en l'R si sa se retrouve sur le net.

Son pote virtuel aimait les vidéos salaces mais comme Roger, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre et les trips "viols, abus" ce n'était vraiment pas son truc..

-T'inkiète, je la garde pas, j'efface. Mais le gars il va pa se géner pour la diffusé. C 1 bomb cette vid.

-Je men occup."

Kilian serrait la belle rousse dans ses bras, lui balançant baratin et oeillades incendiaires. Ce n'était que du jeu bien bien sûr... ou peut-être pas. Quand le réalisateur cria "Coupez!", ils mirent un temps à se séparer, troublés. Tous les techniciens présents sur le plateau n'étaient pas naïfs et avaient bien remarqué l'attirance réciproque des deux jeunes gens. Le producteur s'en frottait déjà les mains. Si ces deux-là se décidaient enfin à concrétiser, cela ferait une pub énorme (et gratuite) au film. Et s'il le devait, il donnerait un petit coup de pouce au destin.

"-Merveilleux, les enfants! Vous étiez merveilleux! Les spectateurs vont vous adorer! Un nouveau couple légendaire du septième art est né!

-Ne vous emportez pas, Richard. Vous allez nous faire une crise d'apoplexie.

L'actrice se détourna et s'éloigna dans une démarche chaloupée. Un spectacle qu'aucune paire d'yeux masculins ne manqua. Richard donna familièrement une bourrade dans le dos de Kilian.

-Joli morceau, hein?

Le jeune homme se crispa. Il avait été un dragueur invétéré, il ne le niait pas mais il n'avais jamais manqué de respect à aucune femme. Le producteur comprit sa bourde et tenta de se reprendre.

-Je veux dire, une belle femme. Mais je suis de la vieille école, pas toujours très subtil. Mais je pense vraiment que vous deux, vous ferez un tabac, les deux stars du film.

Le professionnel savait aussi tapait juste. Un regard vers le jeune acteur soudain très attentif le confirma.

-Si vous savez vous montrer complices pendant la promo, c'est le carton assuré. Votre vie va changer Mister Jones. Pourquoi ne dîneriez-vous pas ensemble ce soir? Juste tous les deux. C'est la production qui vous invite.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Et bien juste "merci" mon garçon.

Et Richard partit dans un grand éclat de rire, donnant une autre bourrade dans le dos de Kilian puis planta là le jeune homme hésitant qui finit par se diriger vers la loge de sa partenaire.

Il toqua légèrement à la porte.

-Hello, beauté! C'est encore moi!

-Tant que ce n'est pas ce vicieux de Richard, soupira t-elle.

-Il est un peu lourd mais je ne peux que comprendre qu'il perde toute mesure devant toi.

Ariel lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Il déglutit péniblement avant de continuer.

-Et ce n'est pas un mauvais type, ce soir ils nous payent le resto. Juste toi et moi.

-Juste toi et moi? Le regard malicieux de la jeune femme le décontenança un peu plus.

-Ouais, juste qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance, histoire d'être nickel pendant la promo, répondit-il d'un air faussement détaché.

-J'adorerai faire un peu plus "connaissance" avec toi, Kilian, roucoula la jeune rousse.

Quelques jours avant la fameuse soirée entre filles, Wendy avait appelé son grand ami Jefferson. Celui avec qui elle avait fait les choses les plus folles pour approcher son cher Kiki pendant l'aventure _Storybrooke Star_. Aujourd'hui la jeune femme était perdue et malheureuse. Son Kilian lui échappait, elle n'était pas dupe ni stupide. Mais comment ne pas comprendre que la belle Ariel lui fasse tourner la tête?

_Flash-back_

_"-Ok, Wendy, tu arrêtes de pleurer et tu ramènes tes petites fesses ici et maintenant._

_-Mais Jeff... snif... Il ne m'aime plus, je le sais._

_-Et arrête de dire des bêtises!... T'es pas encore partie?_

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, Wendy était installée dans le canapé chez Jeff, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle buvait le breuvage brûlant à petites gorgées entre deux sanglots en tournant lentement sa petite cuillère qui raclait les bords de la tasse dans un grincement strident. A côté d'elle, Jeff tentait de la consoler en faisant le pitre._

_"-Hé! Wendy regarde! Je fais tenir la petite cuillère sur mon nez! Ta-Dah!_

_La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire triste. Jefferson se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il retira la cuillère de sur son nez et prit une mine sérieuse._

_-Bon, fini de se morfondre maintenant. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs, hein? Qui te dit que Kilian t'a trompé avec cette Mariel?_

_-Ariel. Et tu l'as vu? Elle est splendide!_

_-Mouais, j'aime pô trop les rousses. Et ses seins sont trop gros, je suis sûre qu'ils sont faux. Quand elle sera vieille, donc dans deux ou trois mois, ils lui tomberont sur les genoux._

_-Jeff, méchant! Arrête, pouffa Wendy._

_-Mais si! Et son visage se ratatinera comme une vieille pomme abandonné dans son panier moisie et elle jouera dans des gros navets avec Vin Diesel pour se payer sa dose de botox journalière. Toutes les mêmes ces actrices! Je suis sûre qu'elle crois que l'Europe c'est un pays de la France._

_-D'où tu sors ça?_

_-Je ne sais pas, j'invente au fur et à mesure pour te remonter le moral, mademoiselle! Alors mets-y du tien s'il te plaît! Et tiens! Reprends un peu de thé!_

_Il attrapa la théière en jolie porcelaine sur la table basse et remplit la tasse de son amie._

_-Un sucre?_

_-Non, deux. J'ai besoin de réconfort._

_-Alors, une petite madeleine pour accompagner votre thé, déclara le jeune homme en déposant la douceur sur le bord de sa soucoupe._

_-Quel luxe, c'est une véritable orgie!_

_-Je mets un point d'honneur que ma modeste chaumière soit un lieu de débauche sucrière éhontée, répondit Jeff en prenant un air très guindé et hautain._

_-Et bien mon cher, c'est admirablement réussi, rétorqua Wendy sur le même ton._

_Et tous deux d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme avait déjà retrouver sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur._

_L'après-midi se poursuivit ainsi entre fous rires et confidences, le tout arrosé de thé accompagné de pâtisseries._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Mais à son retour à la réalité, Wendy avait bien vu que rien n'avait changé avec Kilian ou au contraire que tout changeait. Plus distant, de plus en plus longuement absent. Pour le tournage, s'excusait-il toujours. Wendy commençait à penser sérieusement qu'il la prenait vraiment pour une truffe. Ce soir encore, il l'avait appelé. Qu'elle ne l'attende pas, il dînait avec toute l'équipe du film. Mais Wendy l'attendait alors déjà devant le studio. Elle avait vu tous les techniciens et les acteurs sortir seuls ou par petits groupes et chacun partait de son côté en se donnant rendez-vous demain ou plus tard. Puis elle les avait vu. Kilian et Ariel sortir bras dessus bras dessous, héler un taxi et s'éloigner sans même l'apercevoir.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Et voilà le chapitre 10. Je pense qu'on n'est plus trop loin de la fin (enfin il faudra bien quelques chapitres encore), les intrigues arrivent doucement mais sûrement à leurs dénouements. En tout cas ça se dessine.**_

_**J'espère que chapitre vous plaira. ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 10**

"-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Belle est une femme remarquable, tu ne retrouveras pas quelqu'un comme elle. De toute façon tu ne le mériterais pas! Tu as vraiment été minable! Et pour quoi? Quelques jaloux pathétiques qui bavaient dans ton dos! Je croyais que tu étais plus fort et au-dessus de ça!

Gold n'en revenait pas. Il se faisait faire la leçon par son fils de 19 ans. Et le pire c'est que Baelfire avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il s'était conduit comme un pauvre minable, préférant sauver sa réputation que vivre son grand amour. Depuis que la jeune femme avait quitté leur appartement, tout lui semblait vide, creux, sans saveur et sans intérêt. Il avait cru retrouver un peu de bonheur en passant la journée avec son fils retrouvé il y a un peu plus d'un an seulement. mais à peine l'avait t-il aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il sut qu'il ne passerait pas un bon moment. Il devait déjà avoir eu des nouvelles de Belle.

-Bae, je suis adulte et ...

-Ouais et bien ça, permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua le fils sceptique.

-Non, je ne te permets rien du tout et surtout pas de me parler comme ça...

-Oh! Tu joues au père modèle maintenant?

Le coup était bas mais Gold l'avait bien cherché. Il n'avait pas élevé Baelfire, le producteur arriviste avait quitté sa mère en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte et ne souhaitait pas avorter. Leroy, le nouveau compagnon de sa mère, était dans les faits le père de Baelfire, Gold avait dû l'accepter et une entente cordiale mais fragile tenait entre les deux hommes. Si aujourd'hui le fils avait pardonné au père et qu'une affection sincère était née entre eux, Baelfire se crispait à chaque élan un peu trop "paternaliste" de la part de Gold.

-Très bien, très bien, j'ai été au-dessous de tout, je le confesse, soupira Gold. Mais la situation était intenable.

-A cause de ce c*nnard de Greg?

-Bae...

-C'est un c*nnard, c'est vrai! Dis-le!

-Oui, c'est un c*nnard.

-Et bien vire-le!

-J'aurai l'air de quoi?

-On s'en fout!

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Bae. Et il est très bon et comme c'est un c*nnard justement, je préfère l'avoir de mon côté.

-Et bien sois plus malin. Et appelle Belle.

-Bae...

-Appelle-la, intima son fils en lui tendant son téléphone. Maintenant.

-T'as un sacré caractère, toi. Tu tiens ça de ta mère.

-Mais oui, c'est ça", soupira Bae en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mary-Margaret prit une grande inspiration, la main crispée sur son micro. Ce n'était pourtant pas son premier concert mais la jeune chanteuse tremblait littéralement de trac avant chaque entrée en scène, psalmodiant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller, qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Il fallait alors toute la douceur et la patiente persuasion de James pour la convaincre d'y aller. Ce soir-là il y avait aussi Emma auprès d'elle. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas le tact de son petit ami.

"-Mary-Margaret, tu vas pas nous faire ce numéro à chaque fois quand même! Tu croyais quoi en devenant chanteuse? Que tu allais seulement chanter dans un studio pour enregistrer de gentils petits disques? Ou chanter dans le noir complet sur scène?

-Cela pourrait être un concept original..., tenta timidement Mary-Margaret.

-Gorillaz l'a déjà fait. Ou alors c'était derrière un rideau, je ne sais plus...

-Ne lui donne pas des idées James!

-Et toi ne la braque pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as à être à cran comme ça depuis quelques jours?

Le visage d'Emma s'empourpra soudain et bafouilla.

-Je... je ne suis pas à... à cran. Je veux juste aide Mary. Il faut qu'elle gagne en assurance.

-Et bien tu t'y prends très mal.

-Arrêtez vous deux, je ne veux pas que vous disputiez à cause de moi.

James haussa les épaules.

-On ne s'engueule pas, on discute. Bon, je vais vérifier une dernière fois les instruments, je vous laisse entre filles.

James s'éloigna nonchalamment en faisant un dernier clin d'oeil à Emma, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que leur petit différend n'entamait en rien leur amitié.

Pendant quelques minutes elles restèrent silencieuses. Mary-Margaret inspirait et expirait profondément pour évacuer son stress. Puis elle finit par jeter un oeil vers son amie.

-C'est vrai que tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours.

-Mary, ne t'y mets pas aussi. je vais très bien.

-Tout se passe bien avec Baelfire?

-Oui. Notre couple va très bien. Notre duo va très bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, ok? Pense plutôt aux milliers de personnes impatientes qui t'attendent juste derrière ce rideau.

-Oh Emma! Tu es trop méchante! J'ai envie de vomir maintenant!

-Pas le temps!

James avait réapparu derrière elles.

-C'est l'heure on y va!"

Ruby avait accueilli Belle à sa rupture avec Eli Gold. Elle l'avait hébergé, consolé, réconforté. Elle lui avait changé les idées en l'amenant dans ses soirées, au Full Monty avec les filles ou tout simplement en discutant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Belle de soutenir Ruby. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son amie ne larmes au milieu du salon en rentrant d'une séance d'enregistrement. Difficilement, entre deux sanglots, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'Archie était parti, pour de bon, après qu'il ait su que sa petite amie avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Whale.

-Ok, Ruby. Tu es mon amie, je t'adore mais là tu as déconné un max.

-Belle?

-Sois objective. Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis des mois. Tous ces mecs que tu t'envoies et ces cachetonnages minables, à quoi ça rime? Tu es une artiste, Ruby. la gagnante de La Storybrooke Star. Tu avais un tapis déroulé sous tes pieds et tu gâches tout.

-Vraiment? C'est ce que tu crois? Que mon avenir était assuré en gagnant? mais c'est tout le contraire Belle? Je suis la marionnette de la maison de disques, je dois être jolie, chanter leur soupe et me taire. Toi, Mary, Emma et Bae... vous êtes plus libres, vous faites ce que vous aimez et ce que vous voulez. Moi j'ai ce fichu contrat. Et soyons réalistes, je suis beaucoup moins talentueuse que chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez tous un univers, une personnalité affirmée. Moi je sais juste bien chanter les chansons des autres. Une chanteuse de karaoké plutôt douée mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai gagné grâce aux chansons que j'ai chanté. Je ne méritais pas de gagner...

-C'est donc ça, soupira Belle. Ruby, tu vas bien m'écouter, d'accord?Tu as un immense talent. Tu chantes bien, tu es sexy, drôle et attachante. Et tu as un univers et de la personnalité...

-Non, j'ai juste une grande gueule...

-Non! Non, Ruby. Tu es passionnée et passionnante. Alors arrête ce complexe d'infériorité stupide.

-Je ne méritais pas un homme comme Archie...

-ça, vu comment tu t'es comportée, je suis d'accord. Mais tu peux te rattraper. Déjà tu arrêtes toutes ces apparitions publicitaires débiles et si la maison de disques râle, on s'en occupera.

-ça ne peut pas être aussi simple.

-Si, ça le peut. Affirme-toi Ruby! C'est eux qui ont besoin de toi et non l'inverse mets-toi ça dans ton petit crâne, martela Belle en tapant sur le front de son amie qui rit.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone.

-Excuse-moi, Rub', et Belle décrocha. Allo, Belle au téléphone?..Eli?

Elle lança un regard à Ruby.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis avec Ruby et elle a besoin de moi. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire... N'insistes pas...

Ruby posa sa main sur le bras de Belle.

-Attends une seconde...

La jeune femme couvrit le combiné de sa paume.

-Quoi?

-Il veut te voir, c'est ça?

-Oui mais c'est hors de question, murmura t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Ne sois pas idiote! Tu meurs d'envie de le revoir! Et n'essaye pas de me contredire, coupa t-elle avant même que son amie puisse sortir un son de sa bouche qu'elle ouvrait déjà pour protester Et si j'étais Gold et que tu étais Archie?

-ça n'a rien à voir.

-Si, ça a tout à voir. J'ai déconné, Gold a déconné. Si il regrette et te demande pardon et si tu l'aimes encore alors il mérite que tu lui donnes une seconde chance. Sinon, tu veux dire que je ne mérite pas non plus qu'Archie m'en donne une.

-Ruby, tu es diabolique, Belle retira sa paume du combiné.

-Eli? Tu es encore là?.. Très bien, j'accepte de te voir. Où et à quelle heure?... Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Alors, heureuse? ironisa t-elle en regardant Ruby.

-Très, répondit celle-ci dans un grand sourire.

"-Merci, Belle, à tout à l'heure.

Gold raccrocha sous le regard malicieux de son fils.

-Et toi, ne dis rien ou je te déshérite!"


End file.
